Love is here
by Nyuu D
Summary: "Boa sentia-se ainda mais linda e poderosa quando os homens – e até as mulheres – reconheciam sua incrível beleza. Luffy, entretanto, parecia não se afetar o mínimo com isso." :: LuHan, oneshot.


One Piece (c) Oda Eiichiro, ou seja, DEUS

Me deu um surto de Luffy/Hancock de repente, porque eles são muito fofinhos, daí eu fiz essa fic.  
Ela foi baseada nos especiais da era Edo, no anime de One Piece.

A história é meio... Aleatória, ahsuhsuahsuhas, eu criei a posição da Hancock dentro desse universo porque ainda não passou nenhum especial do Luffy-oyabun em que a Boa aparecesse, então adaptei à ideia bruta que eu tive da fic. Lapidei pra esse universo, porque adoro ele.

Se tiver algo nada a ver na fic, me avisem, rs

* * *

– Aqui – Sanji pôs um prato de arroz na frente de Luffy. O garoto pegou o pote e começou a devorar a comida, empurrando tudo para dentro da boca com os hashi. Sanji ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando o comportamento animalesco do oyabun enquanto ele comia.

O loiro ficou olhando por mais um tempo, ponderando alguns assuntos, até ter uma ideia. Ou algo parecido com isso. – Oyabun, você já foi à casa Amazon Lily?

– Que diabo é isso? – Luffy perguntou de boca cheia.

– É a casa de cortesãs que abriga as mulheres mais lindas da Grand Jipangu – explicou o loiro. Ele sentou-se diante o oyabun e acendeu um cigarro em sua piteira, tragando e assoprando-o em seguida. Luffy tombou a cabeça para o lado, confuso com a informação, uma vez que não entendia o objetivo de uma casa cheia de mulheres. Mesmo que elas fossem bonitas.

– E daí?

Sanji revirou os olhos. – Você não quer ir comigo lá hoje à noite? O restaurante vai fechar mais cedo hoje.

– Tem comida por lá? – Perguntou o moreno largando o pote de arroz e partindo para a sobremesa.

– Tem, oyabun... Tem sim.

– Legal. Nesse caso, eu vou sim – ele continuou a comer. Sanji apoiou a cabeça na mão e ficou observando a expressão feliz de Luffy ao comer a sobremesa. Ele era um cara muito simplório. Sanji já sabia que ele era do tipo que não ligava para essas coisas, mas não entender o sentido de uma casa cheia de mulheres bonitas era...

Sei lá. Vai entender.

– Sanji, meu querido – a voz miúda da senhora Nyon fez Sanji curvar-se na direção dela para cumprimentá-la adequadamente. Luffy cruzou os braços e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. Se aquilo era uma casa de mulheres bonitas, aquela definitivamente não era uma delas. – O que quer de nós nessa noite?

– Trouxe o oyabun para conhecer a casa – Sanji explicou. A senhora olhou para Luffy, percebendo que ele estava aéreo, sentindo o cheiro que vinha das salas que haviam a partir daquele corredor. Era um cheiro adocicado e quente.

– Oyabun. – Nyon chamou a atenção de Luffy. – É a primeira vez que vem até Amazon Lily.

– Pois é. O Sanji me arrastou – confessou, e levou um cascudo. Reclamou porque Sanji o arrastou mesmo e o loiro fez questão de ressaltar que o oyabun estava viajando com aquela história maluca, mas enfim, a senhora Nyon nem deu muita bola. Apenas mexeu os ombros com indiferença.

– Bem, para o oyabun, eu só posso oferecer o meu melhor. Oferecerei o trabalho por conta da casa. – Ela começou a andar. Sanji empurrou Luffy para que a seguisse. – Já ouviram falar da princesa?

– Vivi? – Luffy se empolgou.

– Não, é lógico que não, oyabun! – Sanji ralhou. – A Vivi-chan não trabalha num lugar como ess—digo... Er... – O rapaz corrigiu-se quando Nyon virou-se com um olhar demoníaco para ele. Pigarreou. – A princesa, quer dizer... Boa Hancock?

– Exatamente – Nyon empurrou as _fusuma_ para revelar o quarto da tal princesa. Sanji sentiu o coração entrar em frenesi ao sentir aquele cheiro que exalava do lugar, porque era tão agradável que poderia deixá-lo em êxtase por longos minutos. Luffy franziu as sobrancelhas ao olhar aquela mulher de costas.

Ao contrário de todas as outras, ela estava com os cabelos pretos soltos em cascata, escorrendo pelas costas, incrivelmente lisos e brilhantes. Se de costas ela era tão bonita, certamente de frente deveria ser impressionante. Sanji ficou olhando atentamente para a silhueta curvilínea da mulher até que ela virou-se para espiar por cima do ombro quem vinha lá. A senhora Nyon ergueu o queixo, ignorando qualquer altivez de Hancock.

– Hebihime, trouxe um cliente muito especial para você.

– Não atendo uma pessoa qualquer como ess—

– É o Luffy-oyabun.

As sobrancelhas finas de Boa franziram-se em dúvida. – Oyabun?

– Apenas tome conta dele. – Nyon empurrou o oyabun quarto adentro. Luffy ficou confuso, mas foi atraído pelo cheiro doce de chá. – Venha, Sanji. Vou levá-lo à Margaret. – A senhora pegou no braço de Sanji e o trouxe consigo, fazendo o possível para arrastá-lo logo, já que ele estava lá, hipnotizado com a beleza estonteante daquela mulher.

Luffy procurou de onde vinha o cheiro, mas não encontrou a fonte. – E aí, como é seu nome mesmo? Tem comida aqui?

Hancock virou-se para ele. Ela estava com um kimono vermelho-sangue com desenhos florais feitos à mão, em tons de verde, branco e rosa. Usava brincos de serpente. O decote fartado com seios grandes era adornado por um colar dourado fino e delicado. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e ficou observando a movimentação do garoto, andando de um lado para o outro, procurando comida.

– Por que a velha deixou um pirralho para eu tomar conta? – Boa suspirou de tédio. Luffy virou-se para ela, sabendo que estava referindo-se a ele.

– Eu nem escolhi você, de qualquer jeito. – Luffy sentou-se em algum lugar no tatami. – O Sanji disse que eu ia vir aqui pra ser servido por alguém, é você?

Hancock o ignorou. Não acreditava que Nyon havia colocado aquele garoto para falar com ela; já era um trabalho complicado o suficiente quando tinha que encarar uns papos estranhos de algumas pessoas que ela recebia. Normalmente eram homens de alta importância, sabe? Ele podia ser "oyabun", mas claramente ainda era apenas um rapaz. E Boa já era uma mulher. Seu trabalho não era ser babá de ninguém.

Mas um garoto dessa idade não tem os hormônios à flor da pele?

– Eu nem quero ser servido, se tiver comida eu me viro.

– Você não está pensando em nada?

Luffy estava distraído, mas voltou sua atenção a ela quando ouviu a pergunta. – Sim, estou pensando em do que poderia ser esse cheiro...

– Que tipo de cheiro?

– Hm... – O oyabun começou a cheirar o ar. – É um cheiro doce...

Boa estava quase certa de que ele falaria que o cheiro vinha dela. Mas, bem, ela não estava acostumada com o tipo de pessoa que era Luffy, então nada do que ele dissesse seria uma resposta esperada por ela.

– Parece o cheiro dos pãezinhos de flor de cerejeira que a Nami faz.

O queixo de Hancock caiu. Aquilo era um ultraje. Não era possível. Os olhos de Luffy mal se pregavam a ela por mais de um segundo. Ele não estava nem um pouco interessado nela, visivelmente. E Boa não estava acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento, quando era respeitada por todas como a mais cara e exótica cortesã de toda a Amazon Lily, a qual apenas os homens mais ricos da região poderiam ter dinheiro o suficiente para pagar.

E mesmo assim, estava com aquele garoto em seu quarto. E aparentemente, ele não tinha dinheiro para pagar por ela.

Ela engoliu seco. De repente, pegou-se nervosa.

– Aphelandra! – Hancock chamou, procurando quebrar o clima (inexistente) entre ela e Luffy. Uma mulher muito alta, de cabelos acobreados, abriu o _fusuma_ para responder ao chamado da princesa. Ela estava ajoelhada. E Luffy percebeu que ela era alta mesmo estando naquela posição. – Traga um chá para o rapaz, e alguns bolinhos...

– Tem bolo recheado?

Hancock ficou confusa por um segundo. Aphelandra ergueu a cabeça e olhou o oyabun. – Não... Eles ainda não ficaram prontos. – explicou, com sua voz infantil. Luffy ponderou por um instante, fazendo um bico quilométrico.

– Tá, então só me traz o chá junto com os bolinhos, senão vai esfriar. – Ele fez um sinal positivo com a mão para a mulher, que piscou os olhos, tentando absorver a informação. Ela nunca falava assim, diretamente com os clientes de Boa, então era uma novidade ter um dos rapazes dirigindo-se a ela. Só conversava com eles quando eram seus clientes, o que não era o caso. Não exatamente.

– O que você tá fazendo? – Hancock reclamou da expressão de Aphelandra. – Saia daqui e vá logo atender ao pedido dele.

– Ah, claro, Hebihime-sama – ela curvou-se e fechou a porta em seguida. Luffy franziu a sobrancelha, incomodado com o tom usado por Hancock para dirigir-se à garota. Esses negócios de superioridade e hierarquia não funcionavam muito bem com ele, então o oyabun sentia-se aborrecido quando alguém recebia ordens naquele tom de voz.

– Por que você falou assim com ela? Ela é legal. – Luffy colocou as mãos nas pernas e olhou aborrecido para a mulher.

– Ela não se incomoda com o tom que eu uso para falar com ela.

Ele trincou os dentes. – Vou sair daqui, você é chata. – Levantou-se bruscamente, dirigindo-se à saída do quarto, e Boa cogitou a possibilidade de deixá-lo ir.

Mas sua boca trabalhou antes do cérebro. – Espera.

Luffy virou-se com o olhar aborrecido e confuso. Hancock ficou se perguntando se era verdade, afinal, aquilo que diziam: que as mulheres gostam quando os homens não dão valor a elas. Não, não podia ser isso. Boa sentia-se ainda mais linda e poderosa quando os homens – e até as mulheres – reconheciam sua incrível beleza. Luffy, entretanto, parecia não se afetar o mínimo com isso. E pior, se irritava por ela tratar os outros com superioridade.

Mas que tipo de garoto é esse? Nyon poderia tê-la deixado com aquele outro rapaz loiro, ele pareceu mais interessado nela.

– O que foi?

Hancock sacudiu a cabeça e virou o rosto, ignorando-o, como se sequer o tivesse chamado. Luffy deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente. Ela bateu e voltou, ficando semi-aberta, com uma pequena fresta. Ficou olhando se havia alguma movimentação. Quem sabe algum dos homens mais importantes da cidade estivessem por ali, e...

Aphelandra abriu a porta de trás, com a bandeja de chá e bolinhos na mão. – Aqui está, oyabu—ué?

Hancock estreitou os olhos e levantou-se num salto, jogando a mão para o lado a fim de melhorar a movimentação dos braços. Depois, caminhou até onde estava a grande mulher ajoelhada, ficou olhando para ela e acertou um chute na bandeja, fazendo-a voar por cima da cabeça de Aphelandra.

– O oyabun foi embora, não preciso mais disso. – Hancock a olhou de cima e fechou a porta com brutalidade. Nem quis saber se ela ficou confusa, ou não. A informação de que ele havia ido embora era mais do que suficiente.

– VOCÊ DISPENSOU A BOA HANCOCK! – Sanji gritou, enfurecido, enquanto Luffy devorava o prato do dia no Kaza-Guruma. O oyabun ignorou, porque para ele, não importava muito qual era o nome dela, ou sei lá. Ela era uma idiota que se achava melhor que os outros, e isso o fazia não ir com a cara dela, simples assim. Mas Sanji ficava louco da vida. Porque ela era a mulher mais bonita da Amazon Lily.

– Grande coisa – Luffy sacudiu a cabeça. O doutor Chopper estava ligeiramente confuso, mas continuava comendo o que havia sido servido.

– Boa Hancock não é aquela cortesã...?

– Isso. Ela mesma. – Sanji apontou a mão para Chopper. – Ele chamou ela de chata. _Chata._

– Ela é chata! – O oyabun lamuriou-se. – Ficou tratando a outra menina como se fosse empregada dela.

– Mas ela _era_ empregada.

– Isso não interessa. O Usopp trabalha comigo e eu não trato ele como lixo. – Luffy enfiou para dentro um gole comprido de suco. Sanji estava com o rosto todo torcido em aborrecimento, prestes a acertar a bandeja na cabeça do oyabun, quando viu uma mulher morena parada na porta do restaurante. E obviamente Sanji não teve dificuldade nenhuma para reconhecê-la.

Ela afastou o tecido laranja que ficava em cima da porta e deu um passo para dentro do restaurante.

– Hebihime-sama – cantarolou o cozinheiro, indo rapidamente na direção da mulher. Ela projetou a cabeça para trás, incomodada. Não costumava sair muito da Amazon Lily, ficava desconfortável andando na rua com aquele monte de homens a olhando daquele jeito. – O que faz aqui, no Kaza-Guruma? Posso te oferecer algo?

Hancock olhou em volta, observando o estabelecimento. – Eu vim aqui porque me disseram que o oyabun talvez estivesse comendo nesse restaurante. – Explicou ela. Sanji franziu a sobrancelha.

– Quer dizer ele? – Indicou com o polegar. Hancock olhou para Luffy, que estava com a boca toda cheia de comida, suja em volta e com uma expressão curiosa, como que se perguntando que diabos aquela mulher estaria fazendo ali. Ele voltou a prestar atenção nos pratos de comida à sua frente, e Chopper ficou olhando para Boa enquanto ela passava por Sanji e se aproximava da mesa.

Sanji ficou parado na porta, observando.

– Quer comer também? – Luffy olhou para ela.

Hancock baixou os olhos azul-escuros. – Não sei... É gostoso?

– É uma delícia! – O oyabun exclamou, de boca cheia. Boa deu um sorriso constrangido. – Senta aí, e Sanji, traz um espetinho desses pra ela.

– É pra já – ele foi para a parte de trás do restaurante. A mulher ficou olhando para a mesa, esperando um deles ceder o lugar para ela, porque ambos estavam nas cadeiras da ponta e ela não pretendia pular por cima da outra, ou sei lá, da mesa, para se sentar. Luffy continuou comendo, até ela pigarrear.

– Ops. – Ele deu risada. – Vai, senta aí.

Hancock acomodou-se e olhou para Chopper com uma expressão de pouco caso. O doutor arregalou os olhos, ofendido.

Ela ficou se perguntando por que Luffy estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo bem que ela estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, mas ainda assim, era diferente. O oyabun a havia desprezado completamente, falado que ela era chata e outras coisas, então o normal seria ele não querer nem saber da presença daquela mulher em sua frente.

Mas ao contrário disso, ele estava a tratando casualmente.

Boa apoiou o cotovelo delicadamente na mesa, segurou a cabeça e virou-se um pouco no banco, para ficar olhando para ele. O que havia na frente dele estava quase acabando, então, ele começou a lamber um prato despreocupadamente, emitindo sons de satisfação com a comida.

Sanji voltou depois de uns instantes e pôs o prato na frente da morena, mesmo que ela estivesse olhando para Luffy. Tentou chamar-lhe a atenção para que ela olhasse para a comida, mas tudo o que Hancock fez foi empurrar o prato na direção do oyabun.

– Não vai querer? – Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado.

– Não, pode comer.

– Ué! – Ele pegou um dos espetinhos. – Então tá, depois não vai se arrepender. – Ele deu uma mordida na carne.

Boa ficou o admirando por longos instantes enquanto ele devorava a comida e pedia para Sanji trazer mais. Algumas vezes, foi outra garota morena que serviu o oyabun, mas nada tirou os olhos de Hancock do rosto de Luffy. Ela estava, mais ou menos, tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça daquele garoto, por que diabo de motivo ele mal olhava para ela...

De repente, Luffy largou o hashi e olhou para Hancock, esfregando a costa da mão na boca para limpá-la. – Você não é tão chata assim. – Ele deu um sorriso divertido para ela e riu em seguida, levando a mão ao alto da cabeça morena e dando uns tapinhas.

Hancock encolheu os ombros e sentiu o rosto ferver.

Espera. Por quê? Ele nem fez nada! Por que ela estava com vergonha, meu Deus?

– E-eu – ela gaguejou e levantou rapidamente. – Eu vou embora.

– Por quê? – Luffy a olhou confuso e Hancock já havia levantado. Ela não disse nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça e saiu rapidamente o do restaurante, deixando para trás um oyabun mais confuso do que o normal.

Boa andou rapidamente pelas ruas, queria muito voltar para Amazon Lily e fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido. Ela nunca ficava constrangida diante de um homem. Porque ela sempre era o lado dominador, em todos os momentos de sua vida. Então por que o oyabun conseguiu deixá-la na saia justa? Mas que coisa.

Ela pôs a mão no rosto e praguejou baixinho. E quando ergueu a cabeça novamente – porque ela não podia ficar andando de cabeça baixa por aí –, ouviu uma voz muito familiar. Que assombrava seu sono.

– Ei! – Um guincho veio por trás dela. – Você! É a escrava que fugiu! Peguem ela! – O homem exclamou com uma voz esganiçada e de ordem expressa. Boa sentiu como se a terra tivesse tremido por causa dos passos pesados dos soldados e escravos do daimyo da região, que correram para pegá-la.

Boa sabia que aquelas pessoas eram arrogantes demais para ir até uma cidade como a que se encontravam, que não era tão grande, por isso, não deveria ser motivo para chamar a atenção. Não entendia porque eles estavam ali, como foi que acabaram justamente onde ela estava. Hancock tinha certeza que estava segura naquela cidade desde que chegou, e Nyon sempre fazia o possível para manter ela e suas irmãs seguras na Amazon Lily.

Mas ela resolveu sair, mesmo que não fizesse isso com frequência. Só podia ser azar demais. Justo no dia que o daimyo resolvia visitar aquela cidade.

– Não deixem que ela escape! – Ele gritou quando ela começou a correr. – Ela era uma das escravas mais bonitas que eu tinha, o que diabos está fazendo nessa cidade?

Boa continuou correndo, porque só de pensar em voltar... Só de pensar em ser escrava novamente, ela...

Ela podia ter ficado e lutado com eles, mas entrou em pânico. E isso a fez sentir-se aborrecida quando se enfiou num beco e encostou-se à parede para recobrar o fôlego. Os havia despistado depois daquela corrida.

Devia voltar lá e enfrentar todos. Transformar todos eles em pedra, de uma vez.

Boa respirou fundo e saiu do beco. Os homens corriam na rua transversal.

– Ei! – Ela chamou a atenção deles, mexendo a mão graciosamente e sacudindo os cabelos negros para trás. Os escravos a olharam com expressões embasbacadas, todos claramente chocados com a beleza dela que radiou ainda mais a partir do momento que Boa quis mostrá-la de verdade.

Ela era especialista nisso.

– Peguem ela, idiotas! – A voz disse.

Os escravos tentaram avançar, e Boa uniu os dedos para atacá-los, mas...

Um par de braços passou ao lado de seu corpo, produzindo um vento forte e acertou uma fila de escravos. Dois socos em cheio no rosto dos primeiros, derrubando vários no chão.

Os braços voltaram ao normal.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Luffy berrou e correu pela rua, passando por Hancock como uma ventania repentina. Ele começou a socar a todos feito um louco, já que eles o atacaram por ordens da voz do daimyo.

Boa ficou com seu semblante surpreso enquanto ele distribuía socos para todos os lados, gritando que eles não tinham o direito de chegar perto dela. E que eram todos idiotas por seguirem as ordens daquele tipo de pessoa.

Usopp de repente parou ao lado de Hancock, ofegante. – Tá tudo bem aí?

– Quem é você?

– Sou o Usopp – ele explicou. – Eu avisei o oyabun que estavam correndo atrás de uma mulher, alegando que ela era uma escrava fugitiva. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça, visivelmente irritado. – Sei que ele não gosta dessas coisas.

Boa respirou. Poderia tomar conta deles sozinha. Certo que ela entrou em pânico no começo por causa do pavor que a assolou ao ver aquelas pessoas, mas... Não precisaria dele, agora que voltou à sua consciência. Mas Luffy se pôs adiante.

– O que vocês tão fazendo, seus inúteis? – O homem que comandava os escravos foi até onde Luffy estava, já depois de ele ter derrubado a todos. – Deixa isso para lá, eu mesmo acabo com ele e pego a puta de volta.

Ele sacou uma arma de fogo e atirou três vezes, sem hesitar. Mas, naturalmente, os tiros não feriram Luffy. Pelo contrário, ricochetearam por causa de seu corpo de borracha e passaram raspando na cabeça do daimyo, assustando a moça que estava com ele. Talvez sua filha, ou algo do tipo. O oyabun aborreceu-se, soltando um grunhido de irritação e atirando-se para atacar o homem.

– Oyabun! – Usopp exclamou e correu para impedir Luffy de machucar o daimyo.

Hancock pensou em impedi-lo, mas algo dentro dela quis deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com aquele homem imundo.

O oyabun acabou colocando o daimyo pra correr junto com os seus escravos. Na realidade, foi mais ideia da mulher que o acompanhava, alegando que, se as armas não funcionavam contra aquela pessoa, e os escravos foram todos derrotados, era melhor fugir logo. Luffy ainda estava enfurecido, praguejando aos berros e mandando o daimyo voltar para lutar com ele como um homem.

Usopp liberou o oyabun quando ele se acalmou.

E aí, Boa caminhou pela rua, indo na direção dele. Luffy cruzou os braços e ficou olhando com uma carranca enquanto os escravos desapareciam de vista.

– Você tá legal? – Ele virou-se para olhá-la, surpreendendo a mulher. Hancock encolheu de leve os ombros e coçou a cabeça.

– Estou. – Olhou em volta. Havia várias pessoas vendo a confusão. E como ela havia dissipado agora, alguns dos espectadores voltaram a fazer suas tarefas cotidianas, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido em momento algum. Usopp passou a mão na testa, aliviado.

– Beleza oyabun, vamos voltar para o—

– Oyabun. – Hancock pegou as mãos de Luffy e as puxou em sua direção, espremendo-as contra seus seios. Não foi intencional, mas de qualquer forma, Luffy nem percebeu. Usopp arregalou os olhos. – Você me protegeu.

– É lógico, eu não podia deixar eles fazerem algo com você!

Ela corou. – Então você... Você...

– Que é? – Luffy tinha uma interrogação gigante na testa.

– Você gosta de mim, oyabun? – Ela fez uma pausa, corando furiosamente. – Você é o primeiro homem que faz algo do tipo por mim, isso significa que você quer casar comigo?

Usopp se afogou. Não tinha nada para beber, mas ele se afogou. Começou a tossir feito um louco, e Luffy piscou os olhos, sem entender nada.

– Quê? Eu não! – Luffy puxou as mãos, afastando-as das dela. Boa ficou com os dedos no ar, como se ainda sentisse a presença das mãos do oyabun entre eles. – De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

– É que—

Ela suspirou. E Usopp respirou, aliviado.

– Então eu posso... Hum... – Sorriu, constrangida. – Eu posso pagar um almoço para você naquele restaurante em que você estava?

Luffy esticou o braço e fez um som de comemoração. – Claro que pode, Hancock! O Usopp pode ir junto?

Boa olhou para o rapaz que ainda estava ali, com uma expressão de desprezo claro em seus olhos. Usopp se encolheu um pouco, mas ela logo sorriu de repente, como se nem tivesse olhado para ele com aquela expressão. – Ele é seu amigo? – Ela perguntou, dirigindo-se a Luffy novamente.

– É, ele é meu amigo sim.

– Então ele pode ir. – Ela sorriu. O oyabun deu um tapa nas costas de Usopp e começou a arrastá-lo consigo, comemorando a comida de graça. Mesmo que ele quase nunca pagasse pelas refeições no Kaza-Guruma, de qualquer forma. Mas quando é alguém que está dando, tudo tem um gosto diferente.

Usopp ficou um pouco incomodado, mas acabou concordando. Luffy ia ficar ofendido se ele não fosse.

Boa os seguiu, sorrindo feliz porque Luffy estava feliz, também.

Ela realmente não sabia o porquê de aquele garoto tê-la atraído de uma forma tão incrível, mas tinha certeza que o oyabun também tinha alguma atração por ela. Ele podia ter dito que não, que nada a ver, ideia maluca, mas... Mas ela sabia. Sei lá. Hancock só sentia alguma coisa, sem querer. Porque Luffy viu nela um lado que as pessoas não viam, e ele a defendeu e a tratou bem mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez.

Não que ela não estivesse acostumada com isso, mas normalmente as pessoas nem se irritavam com suas atitudes mesquinhas. Só que o oyabun havia ficado bravo.

Ela suspirou, toda constrangida. E só percebeu que havia se atrasado com passos mais lentos quando os braços de Luffy esticaram e agarraram-se à sua cintura, puxando-a num impulso forte. Ela chocou-se com ele e ele deu um sorriso.

– Não fique pra trás, você me disse que ia pagar a comida pra mim!

Hancock levou as mãos às bochechas, sentindo-as muito quentes. Nunca havia experimentado uma sensação como aquela em toda sua vida.

Ela segurou a cabeça de Luffy e o beijou na testa, apertando os olhos com força.

O oyabun ficou sem entender absolutamente nada, mais uma vez. Aquela mulher só podia ser maluca.

Os braços dele voltaram ao normal num estalo e ela sorriu.

– Eu vou sim. Mas você vai ter que ir comigo até a Amazon Lily e tomar aquele chá que você pediu.

– Você não vai tratar aquela moça mal de novo, vai? – Ele ralhou. Boa franziu a testa. Não podia prometer nada a ele, porque estava em sua natureza. Ela estava sendo doce com ele, mas, por algum motivo que simplesmente não entendia.

– Só vai comigo.

Luffy fez um bico gigante.

– Tá. Mas olha lá, hein.

Ele começou a andar de novo e Usopp o acompanhou, sentindo-se tonto com aquela confusão toda. Hancock continuou andando atrás deles. Talvez pudesse fazer um sacrifício, para deixar o oyabun feliz. Talvez ele ficasse tão feliz que a pediria em casamento, assim ela não ficaria mais em Amazon Lily, e...

Tá. Sem pressa.


End file.
